The world reversed!
by thedeviatedmind
Summary: Misaki Ayuzawa is starting her new life away from her grandfather, The Duke, for the first time. How will she survive her new normal life? And more importantly, how will she meet Usui? What will happen if someone finds out about her true identity? Will her life be in danger once again?
1. Chapter 1

**Day 1:**

She was excited, it was her first day at the school. She woke up at 5 in the morning, thinking that yes finally I will have a normal life. She put on the Seika High uniform, she knew it was a normal school of the neighborhood. She was prepared because she knew she has to keep her real identity hidden, it will be a real trouble if anyone knew who she was. Here she was just Misaki Ayuzawa (she had to change her name), a transfer student from England. She chose this school randomly, she didn't want to go to fancy schools, it was a risk that her identity might be discovered faster there. As she was having her breakfast she remembered about her life before this day, and she was so happy that her grandfather agreed to everything she asked for.

 **Flashback:**

They never let her go to school and enjoy the normal life, now she was a teenager with vast knowledge and skills because of the special attention and the specialization through which she was taught. But she was like a bird in a golden cage, she could ask for anything in this world, and it would be in front of her eyes in a second. It's not like her grandfather, The Duke didn't love her. But she was just too precious to be lost again, so he kept her always in front of his eyes. The way she played when she was young reminded him of his late son, She truly looked like her parents. Beautiful features as her mother, and those rare amber eyes and raven hair, exactly like his son. He could not believe that those noble souls were no longer in this world.

Her parents died in a plane crash when she was 5 years old, they were returning to England, after a family vacation from Japan. Her parents died saving her, she still remembers in pieces how her parents said "I love you" to her for the last time before she slipped away in an unconscious state. The next moment she opened her eyes, she could not see her parents, the only person in front of her was her grandfather and their butler Cedric. And when she realized that she was asleep for 3 long years, she just could not believe this reality. But somehow she tried to go on, thinking that maybe that's what would have made her parents proud.

But for the world she was hidden, nobody knew if she survived that accident or not. Her grandfather suspected that the crash was pre-planned, and someone who wants to destroy their family name is still walking around. He couldn't risk it, losing his precious granddaughter too, so he concealed her identity into the unknown, and for the world, her existence was a mystery. She was sent to Japan to live in their ancestral home, the same place where her mother grew up and where she was also born.

Her days were so monotonous, and slowly she began hating the walls of the castle. It was like she was trapped in those walls with the memories of her parents. She just wanted to escape. But she knew how her grandfather cried sometimes when he looked at their family photo in his study, she knew because she caught him doing that a couple of times. Everyone knew she grew up way too fast, and that her childlike innocence was lost somewhere when she woke up after 3 years of coma. But everyone acted normally around her, trying to cheer her up in any way they could. Everyone knew all she could be feeling, yet they remained silent to not let have any idea.

But her home tutor Maria Miyazono knew about it all, and so when she used to come to the castle sometimes, she used to tell her about the school and everything. She had an affection toward the young girl, and she wished for her to break free from the walls of the palace. But even she stopped coming to the palace after her lessons finished.

The young princess of the castle after huge arguments with herself in her mind for a long period of time decided that she needs this monotonous life to stop. She gathered all her courage and called her grandfather, the Duke, to tell him she wants to live her own life. She spoke for half an hour before allowing him to speak, she was venting, pleading and crying. To her surprise, he just listened to her all the time before he could say anything.

Then with a deep breathe he said, "I know how you feel, but I just wanted to protect you. But maybe I decided some wrong things on my own, I forgot that how will you feel about this all. I am just not prepared to send you out in the world when I know someone out there is just thirsty for your blood. He is just waiting for you to make a presence so that he can do what he wants the most. But I also know that I can't stop you now, but promise me that if anything happens you will tell me first. I will Cedric to keep a check on you, and make arrangements so that you can start a normal high school life, just don't attract too much attention."

 **Now:**

And after that, it took one month for Cedric to prepare everything, and finally, she was going to her first school in a long time. She was greeted by Cedric at her apartment door. He asked her to allow him to accompany her for the first day of her school. She allowed because he was always nice to her. It was her first time seeing the outside world. He stopped the car at some distance from Seika. And then they walked toward the school. Everyone was staring at him, he was too well dressed in his suit, not a normal sight of Seika students. He stopped at the entrance and said all the best to her. She enters her class 2-1, and everyone keeps staring at her as the teacher introduces her to her new classmates.

And thus begins a new chapter in the life of Misaki Ayuzawa.


	2. Chapter 2

For someone who didn't have any interaction with outside world for most of her life, Misaki Ayuzawa was doing pretty well. She was strong - talented. It wouldn't be wrong to call her a genius. And she was quite popular among both boys and girls. For girls, she was someone to look up to, well for boys, she was one of the smartest and prettiest girls of the school. And every one of them wanted to befriend her. In just one month of her new life, she had made some good friends and excelled in most of the activities. Sakura and Shizuko were among her first friends, she spent most of her time with them. Another person that she was close to was the school vice-president Yukimura. Everything was good. She liked this place and its environment.

But when someone this new makes a successful debut for themselves, it's natural to have people who don't like that person. Misaki had her share of haters as well, even though she had done them no harm. One of her obvious haters was the student council president, Kanō Sōtarō of Class 1-7, she stole away his thunder. He was the first president selected from the first year. His personality was kind of calm, but he was really smart, a well composed and gathered personality. Though he didn't make his hatred for her obvious he was waiting for a chance to let her down in front of everyone especially Yukimura who thought she was a great person.

Another person who wasn't liking the sudden dip in his popularity because of a newbie was Usui Takumi. He was the most popular guy of Seika, extremely good looking - a green-eyed, spiky blond hair, tall, athletic, talented at everything kind of guy. He often mistook him to be a foreigner. He was half-Japanese though. But behind his hatred even he knew that he had a crush on this new girl, he has never met someone who could challenge him and make the results equal. But every time he met her or crossed path with her in the hallway, he would do something or say something mean to her, he didn't want to make his liking of her obvious to anybody. He often used to go to the roof of the school building, his favorite spot, and try to look for her from a distance sitting on the ground talking to Sakura and Shizuko. He was afraid of making it clear to her that he liked her. She seemed a mystery to him, he noticed her way too much and he hated himself for it. He was one of the coolest, don't care about anything kind of a guy, but someone this new has made him full of contradiction.

She felt safe and happy in her new life. But she had to make restricted choices, She had to lie about who she was, and she didn't like it. But she had no other choice, she knew her grandfather would have kept under some deep supervision, watching her every movement. She knew him way too well, sitting in England he would still be very much present in her life. She understood the necessity of doing this, but she had accepted it. She knew that Cedric will still be in Tokyo somewhere near her, present all the time. Her thoughts were still running when she opened her apartment door and found a note slipped inside the door. She opened it, and couldn't believe her eyes on what she saw. She called Cedric right away, and he was there within 5 minutes, she felt relieved at his arrival.

" _Enjoy whatever time is left for you,_

 _I have waited for 11 years,_

 _I promise there will be no mistakes this time."_

There was no mistaking it, Cedric knew the moment he saw it, it was obvious. Their disguise of her new identity was blown. He looked at Misaki, sitting in corner of the hall, covering herself out of fear. This letter was a proof that her struggle was not over, she could not have her freedom. She will have to go back inside those walls. Cedric waited until she had calmed down, he fed her porridge that he made, and was there until she fell asleep. She was always like a little sister to him. He cared for her, not because it was his duty, but because he felt like it.

 **Next day:**

Next morning when she woke up, Cedric was there in her kitchen preparing breakfast for her. She looked at him in confusion, he just nodded and smiled a little. It relieved her, it meant that everything has been taken care of. She could continue with her day normally. And she did, she went to school leaving behind the thoughts of that dreadful note. As she was about to finish for the day, he phone pinged. She casually looked at her phone, it was a message from her grandfather. She felt that someone just stabbed her in the heart, thoughts that she was about to lose this life of her crept back in. She couldn't believe that Cedric told her grandfather, she knew he will but still, it was just hard to believe. She somehow gathered her courage and opened the message.

" _Meet me at the Italian Cafe at 7:30 pm."_

She spent the next hours worrying about what he will say. When she finally arrived at the cafe, she was shocked when the door was opened, She found her face to face with Usui Takumi in a butler uniform. She was still in shock when she saw Cedric standing behind him. She looked down and made her way past Usui to the table where her grandfather sat waiting for her. Her grandfather was in disguise, even she couldn't recognize him. Usui caught a glimpse of her face when she walked past him, she looked sad. He couldn't hide that it bothered him seeing her like that.

He observed the table she sat from the corner of his eyes, the old man looked British and somehow familiar to him. Their meeting went on for 45 minutes, they ordered Spaghetti and some wine, then the old man left with the young men who was standing beside the table them all the time. She sat there for another 15 minutes before she left. That old man's face bothered Usui very much, the familiarity to someone he has seen was striking. Before leaving she came to him and said " _Thank you"_ to him. It was the first time she has ever replied to him. He thanked himself for the first that he chose this cafe for his part-time job, it was this place that she ever talked to him, even though it was just 2 words. He knew the moment she walked past him and he saw her sad face, he knew it was clear to him now that he liked her.

 **Next Day:**

She didn't see him in the hallway like she did. It was in the recess that she received a message from him. She opened it,

" _Come to the rooftop. I have something to ask you."_

She made an excuse about some work to Sakura and Shizuko and took her leave. Her thoughts filled her mind as she slowing was walking up the stairs. They became blank the moment she opened the door and saw him standing there casually. She walked toward him, until the moment they were standing next to each other. It was her first time seeing him this close, he was handsome she thought.

He without waiting for her any longer took out his phone and showed the picture of her and the old man that he took yesterday.

Misaki: " _You can't click pictures of someone without their knowledge, it's a violation of their privacy."_

Usui: " _I know but his face was bothering me way too much. It was like that I have seen him somewhere_ " He could see that she was taken aback by his words.

Gathering her words she replied, " _Have you not seen any old man in your life."_ He chuckled a little at her words, surprised by her response.

Usui seeing that she was shaking a little said, " _I hope you are not into old men, that will be such a waste and this one is way too old even for you."_ She just stared blankly at him.

" _Shut up, you idiot."_

Changing his tone he said, " _He was the Duke Richard Rachester, wasn't he? I am sure, my father was a journalist who used to cover the noble houses of England, so there is no mistaking it, but what I wanted to ask was why would a Duke come all the way from England to meet some schoolgirl from hard to find a place on the Tokyo maps."_

With a deep sigh, he looked at her straight into her amber eyes and said, " _Misaki Ayuzawa, who exactly are you?"_

 _..._

I have been wanting to write this story for a long time.  
I hope it's not of the easily predictable stories.

Do let me know your thoughts :)


	3. Chapter 3

With a deep sigh, he looked at her straight into her amber eyes and said, _"Misaki Ayuzawa, who exactly are you?"_

 _"You know who I am, you idiot. I don't believe how dumb you can be, every old British man is not a Duke. And he was an old family friend visiting Japan for his business. If you're so interested in the nobles, why not try to learn more about them. Instead of drawing similarities with some random doppelganger. This time your over smartness has outsmarted you"._

Not expecting such a straight answer, Usui just laughed. He knew he was right but the girl standing in front of her will never give him a straight answer.

" _Maybe_." With a look of disappointment on his face.

He was still gathering his thoughts to speak further when the recess bell rang. She left the instant, her words still ringing in his mind. They couldn't even finish their conversation. The girl called him dumb on his face, he was irritated. He thought of just helping her if she was in any trouble, but now he realized that this girl only deserved his hatred. He was thankful for this meeting though it removed any doubt he had, they could never be friends he concluded. And went about his day. Misaki too, thought that she has convinced him, was feeling relieved that at least he won't bother going into details any further.

 **Usui's house:**

It was a long day, he went home from his job, for dinner they had some leftover that his manager gave him. While waiting for his brother, he started scrolling on the internet about the Duke Richard Rachester. To his surprise, there was an article on top about him attending some royal wedding in Spain, the day before with pictures of the event. He chuckled a little, he was outsmarted, not by the girl, but by his own brain. How could a person be in two places at the same time across the globe? He felt stupid. He was still reading the article when the door opened and his brother Gerrard entered the house.

" _Tadaima_ ", said Gerrard, his brother, while removing his shoes.

 _"How was the job-hunt?"_

 _"No luck, seems like even I will have to get a part-time job in the meantime."_ laughing in unison with his brother, _"Did you go to the hospital."_

 _"No but I did call the hospital, they said father is doing well, but we have another hospital charge. Though the doctor said we could get him home in 2-3 days."_ Usui said while serving dinner.

 _"Well, that's good. I am sorry that you have to bear all this burden while still being a high schooler."_ After seeing no response from Takumi, he further continued, _"What happened to you, don't feel like speaking much today. If you are worried about father, don't be. We will manage somehow, after all, we have been doing the same from last 7 years."_

 _"Don't worry it's all fine. Just some school stuff."_

(Their father Edward was a renowned journalist in Britain 10 years ago. He was given the task of researching on the crash that killed the Duke Richard's family. He was the first one to make the observation that the crash was no accident. But nobody believed his thesis and evidence. Everyone said that they were too vague. Around the same time, his wife fell sick and died after 3 years. The reality hit him hard and he lost his stability. He resigned from his office and moved to Japan to his wife's house with his two sons. After coming here, his conditioned worsened, and he was often hospitalized. That emptied the family of all its savings. Putting a strain on their finances.)

Both talked for a while, before going to their rooms. Usui couldn't sleep, he went to his balcony and stared at the lights of Tokyo. Though their house was away from the main Tokyo high rise building. It did provide them a magnificent view of the vast city. It helped him calm his mind down. He saw his watch, realizing it's already been so late and decided to sleep without delaying any further.

 **Misaki's apartment:**

There was still time left before she could go to sleep. All kind of thoughts filled her brain: Was she too mean to him? He looked worried for a second. But what could she do, Gramps will not want it. She was so scared to meet him, but Cedric didn't tell him about the note. She has to thank him for that, he gave her another chance at her new life. She doesn't have to worry about anything, as long as he is there. He has always helped her, but this time she owes him big.

She enjoyed the yesterday's evening with her grandfather. She was happy that even he was calling her as Misaki. He loved roleplaying, but it was a shock to see him play along. He chose a normal place, a downtown cafe. Before going he did as her, not to tell anyone about her identity no matter what the case. She was too naive, he knew. She agreed to him. Though both laughed at the thought. He enjoyed meeting like this with her grandfather.

Just as she was about to sleep, she remembered that she had to call Uncle John, she hasn't spoken to him since she started her new life, she also needed to tell him about the note, he was one of the few she could trust with the info.

(John was their family doctor and Duke's right hand. Her grandfather trusted him a lot and treated him like his own son. He was the one who saved her after the crash. He reminded her of her father a little, always kind and caring toward her. His son was her childhood friend, though she has not spoken to him since 11 years because both her grandfather and John asked her not to. But she often used to talk to John about him, she knew how he was growing up. )

 _"Hey Misaki, Now that's a surprise to have a call from you."_

 _"How do you know this name?"_

 _"Well, If I say I chose it then. Anyway, I was waiting for your call. How are you doing?"_

 _"I am fine. But I called you because I had to tell you something."_

 _"About the note right."_ She was shocked to know that he already knew about it. " _Don't worry, Cedric already told me. Let me assure you whoever played this prank won't do it again. It's already been taken care of. Just keep these thoughts aside, You're safe now._ " Emphasising on the last words.

 _"Ummm, Thanks for all your help."_

 _"Leave this, tell me about the new school."_

 _"It's fine. I am enjoying myself a lot. It's like a dream come true for me."_

 _"I knew it would make you happy. Before I forget to tell you, I prepared a surprise for you."_

 _"You didn't have to do that, I am fine here. I don't need any unnecessary things."_

Cutting her in between, _"You don't get to decide that. Anyway, I have to go now, you have school tomorrow. Sleep now, I will call you later._ " He hung up before she could reply.

She knew that since he was handling it she need not worry about it. She then slowly drifted to her sleep.

 **Next morning:**

As she was getting out of her building for her school, she was running late. She saw a black car stopping right in front of her. Out of the car, there appeared a tall boy with gold eyes and yellowish hair with bangs hanging on the right side of his face. She had seen him somewhere, trying hard to remember it was some magazine. He was Tora Igarashi, heir of Igarashi conglomerate.

 _"Good morning, you must be Misaki Ayuzawa, If I am not wrong."_

...

Thanks for your reviews. This chapter is little on the faster side of the story, so there may be gaps here and there in this one.

But I do hope that you like it. I think all the main characters will be introduced by this point in the story.

Once again, thanks for reading.


	4. Chapter 4

_"Good morning, you must be Misaki Ayuzawa, If I am not wrong."_

" _Yes I am, and who will you be?"_

" _Well, I am Tora Igarashi."_ Wondering why these commoners try to act so cool in front of him. As if they don't really know what the heir of Igarashi group looks like. " _Sorry to bother you this hour of the morning, but I was supposed to deliver this invitation for tomorrow evening to you."_ Extending his hands as to present an envelope in front of her,

Misaki saw through his efforts of trying to be nice to her, she grew up observing her grandfather in meeting with all kinds of people from a distance. She knew who was sincere and who wasn't.

" _Thank you."_ while taking the envelope.

" _I will await your presence, the event tomorrow is in the celebration of Igarashi group's new venture into the hospitality industry."_ He could bet that the girl had no idea about what he said. " _Take care."_ He gave his signature smug face to her before entering his car.

" _Maki, why do you think father wants a commoner like her for tomorrow's event? He himself looked disappointed when he told me to give this to her"_ Looking at a young boy with short black hair sitting beside him.

" _As far as I know, your father will never send a personal invitation to anyone until there is some large personal gain involved."_

" _Well, I am curious. Let's see how this commoner entertains me tomorrow. The dress if I am not wron_ _g is, of that Seika school filled with poor insects, I wonder how is she going to react to all the charm tomorrow if she decides to come. That will be interesting"_ He gave Maki a look of relief and a bit of excitement before asking the driver take the way to Miyabigaoka High School.

Misaki saw the car turn around the corner, trying to get her head out of the weird event of the morning. Why was she called to such an event, she couldn't possibly imagine. Though she knew her identity was still hidden. She cast aside all these thoughts and realized that she was already late for school. Her school was 30 minutes walk from her apartment, she could still make it if she hurried. And started walking toward the school.

As she was about to reach school, she saw Usui trying to run toward the school, it seems like he was also late. As they both saw each other, he ran even faster as to avoid any contact with her. She needed to apologize to him but realized it wasn't a good time. She was greeted by Sakura and Shizuko just as she entered the school premises.

" _Miisssaaakkkiii"_ Always playful Shizuko said in one breath loud enough for everyone to hear.

" _You seem full of energy today"_ Trying to break free of Shizuko's hug.

" _Sometimes I regret knowing her, her energy gives me a headache sometimes,"_ Sakura said trying to adjust her glasses, already tired of trying to keep up with her over enthusiastic friend.

They were still greeting each other that, Yukimura bumped into Misaki and dropped all the papers that he had.

" _Oh, I am really sorry,"_ Yukimura said in a panicking voice while trying to arrange the documents in hand.

" _Are you alright Yukimura, why are you in such a hurry, everything is fine, right?"_ She asked him worryingly.

" _Well, we are having a student council meeting with people from Miyabigaoka today, Kanō is sick so he is not coming to school today, rest of us are really nervous about this, we don't know how will it go. Everyone in the council is panicking."_

" _Oh well, then it's simple. I will help you out to prepare for the meeting. If it's alright."_ She said trying to cheer him up.

" _That will really be nice, you are such a savior."_ With his eyes sparkling at the thought that their best student has offered to help.

" _Sakura, Shizuko, I will join you in a while"._ They both agreed and she bowed and left with Yukimura, who by now was done with arranging his documents.

 **Student council office:**

Yukimura explained everything to rest of the council and introduced. The people from broadcasting club or the 'Big 3' as they were popularly referred to -Shiroyan, Kurotatsu, Ikkun entered as they were in charge of noting the minutes of meeting for the day. It was her first time meeting them, they were all really happy to meet her and everyone became somewhat confident about the meeting due to her presence. It was a big day today. This meeting was to decide the schedules for various inter-school events that were to happen in this school year. This was really important as the rivalry between these two school was intensified due to a roadside brawl among students. Just as they finished preparing for the meeting, one student came running to the office informing them of the Miyabigaoka council's arrival.

Everyone was seated in the council meeting room with Misaki as everyone requested her to stay back, as the members of other council entered to reveal themselves. Misaki found a familiar face from the morning. The four members were - Tora Igarashi (President), Maki Kanade (Vice-President), Aoi (Cultural Secretary), Kuuga (Sports secretary). The meeting went swiftly as opposed to everyone's expectation. Though at one point council members of Seika with 'Big 3' were kinda intimidated by the presence of Igarashi. It was Misaki who saved them from giving in, dealing with rich brats wasn't a big deal to her. Instead, she counter-argued in such a way that Miyabigaoka team had to give in at some point. For rest of the meeting, two pairs of eyes were set constantly on observing her. The gut feeling of Igarashi about her being an 'interesting' girl was turning out to be true. On the other hand, Aoi could not take his eyes off her, already thinking about what kind of music will suit her, he was very confident of his singing skills that any girl would just give in to it. The meeting ended and everyone took off. Misaki went to her class finally, it was already recessed time by then.

(Tora and Maki in his car.)

" _Wasn't that surprisingly interesting, Maki, How that girl was answering back to me like she really doesn't care who I am, saying constantly stuff that is contradicting to my words."_

" _Indeed, she seemed to have some guts. But are you not paying too much mind to her."_

" _She did succeed in getting my attention. Maki, do me a favor. Find more about her, WIll you."_

" _As you say."_

 **Next day:**

Misaki was going back to her apartment after school when she decided to take a stroll to see the beautiful Tokyo streets for herself. She hasn't yet discovered most of the city. She was walking toward the subway when she spotted a young man struggling with someone on wheelchair beside him. She right away walked toward him to help him out.

" _Do you need any help?"_

" _Well, not actually. I was just trying to help my father here get to that corner ramen shop"_ Pointing toward a middle-aged man on the wheelchair. " _But can't get past this crowd."_

" _In that case, you can take this way I saw another ramen shop there, I just came from here. It's relatively not crowded. I will show you the way"_ Showing him the way with her hands. They both walking toward the shop.

" _Well, Thanks a lot, you're in Seika right_." Now observing her uniform. " _My brother also goes there, he is in the second year. Btw I am Gerrard."_ He said with a smiling face.

Noticing his tired looking face, then observing the weak and frail man sitting in the wheelchair, She finally said. " _I am Misaki. That's great, even I am in the second year."_

" _Well, Miss. Misaki, Would it be rude of me if I ask you to join us for ramen as a way to say thanks for helping us out."_

 _..._

Well, thanks for your reviews.

I tried to improve it a little to focus on the individual traits of character.

Let me know how you like it.


	5. Chapter 5

It took me a while to finish this one. LEt me know how you liked this one.

I would like to thank Xia-Jayde0527, frossenangel, jeanette12, mazes and neko misaki for following the story

And also a special thanks to Loyalty Counts and Minniemiss123 for helping me improve the course of the story.

…..

" _Well, Miss. Misaki, Would it be rude of me if I ask you to join us for ramen as a way to say thanks for helping us out."_ Gerrard asked her.

" _I am really sorry. It won't be possible for me today. But thanks for the offer. I have to go now._ " She said with a smile as she reminded herself of the event that she needed to attend today. She then bowed and took her leave from both of them, smiling to her own about the kind people she met today. And started walking toward her apartment.

 **Igarashi mansion**

Tora entered his father's study room, only to find him talking to someone on the phone. His study was huge, with books on sides of shelves, and leaving the other side with a huge window and a study table, He stood there waiting for 5 minutes before his father shifted his attention to him.

" _Are the preparation for tonight's event done?"_ Now giving him a signal to sit as he sat on the other side of the table.

" _Yes father, I personally took care of everything that was there,"_ he said while taking his seat.

" _And what about that Ayuzawa girl, you invited her?"_

" _I took care of that yesterday."_ hesitatingly he continued, " _But I wanted to ask why you wanted to have a commoner like her to be there."_

His father took a deep breath and said, " _To be honest, I don't know. But the representative from Raven Castle wanted her to be there. If having a commoner like her at the party increases the chances of Igarashi group's dealing with the high nobles of England, I would not mind having hundreds of them."_

" _You mean the deal with the Duke that you are eyeing for last six months."_

" _Yes, finally we have got one opening and I am not going to waste it. Tora keep an eye on her. Don't do anything stupid."_ He said those words knowing his son's obsession with things that are unusual.

" _Don't worry about that father. I will be on my best behavior."_ Thinking that the girl does have something interesting about her. He made a smug face while going out, thinking finally some entertainment in his life. He loved mystery, now he was eagerly waiting for tonight.

 **A few hours later~~**

She chose to dress simply for the event, a plain light blue dress. She hated the extravagant things despite being a noble herself. As she arrived at the destination of the event, she observed that not many people were invited. It seemed like an exclusive private event. The hall was covered with golden light, and people dressed in suits. She could see that everyone present there was an important person. She felt out of place, not because she has not seen anything like this but because she has decided that this life of charm wasn't for her. She was not like other nobles or rich person, for her the meeting that she had in afternoon was more meaningful than this all lights and beauty. She was still absorbed in observing her surroundings that someone tapped her shoulder from behind, breaking her concentration and forcing her to look behind. She was surprised to see John and Cedric there. John was a middle-aged man, dressed in a black suit. His face had little wrinkles and a signature smile on it always. He was tall and well built, like Cedric who was also dressed in black standing behind him. But unlike John, he barely spoke.

" _Now, I have some idea why I was called here."_ She smiled and greeted to both of them.

" _I told you I had a surprise for you, Miss Ayuzawa"_ John seemed rather cheerful about this. " _I just made an egoistic man put down his ego to invite you here."_

Giving him a chuckle, " _You're really mean, Uncle John."_ She was happy to see him here.

" _Of course I will be, you know I don't like these greedy people. And it's not much to ask someone who wants to be your future business partner. It's rather an easily won deal for them. First Japanese group to have won a deal with Raven Castle."_ He knew she hated these talks.

" _Yeah, whatever."_ He could see her face giving hints that she was not interested in this kind of conversation. They talked for 15 minutes before someone approached them and whispered something in her Uncle's ear. And before long they bowed and took their leave saying it was rather urgent. Tora observed this all from the balcony above, seeing that now she was free, started walking toward her.

She soon again was lost in observing her surroundings and thinking about how good has this day been so far. She made her way past the crowds to the other side, she entered a huge door that led to a balcony. She moved to the corner where it wasn't crowded and now she was face to face with the huge city lights and beyond she could she see the beautiful outline of Mount Fuji. She was still absorbed in the beauty that was in front of her that she heard someone call her name from behind. She turned and was surprised to see Gerrard there. He was dressed in a butler's uniform.

" _Didn't take you as someone who would even like to be in such fancy crowds. Surprised to see you here"_ He said while offering her a drink from the tray that he was holding.

" _You can't escape reality sometimes. I want to walk out of here right now. But sadly I am not allowed to."_ She said with a sigh, trying to get the conversation going she questioned - " _You work here?"_

" _I am working part-time with an event management company. They do send me to big events like these sometimes. Though it's a pain, it does fetch a lot of money in one go. Rich clients, you see."_ Lifting his shoulders and rolling his eyes to the point toward the crowds. " _So what brings you here, Miss"_

She opened her mouth to answer but was interrupted by a man who stood behind her. " _I gather that you found yourself a company already."_ He then moved to stand between both of them, revealing himself dressed handsomely in a gray suit. Misaki recognized him, he was Tora Igarashi, President of Miyabigaoka High and heir of Igarashi group. He bowed and took her hand and kissed the back of it. Smooth, elegant.

" _President Igarashi, How are you doing."_ Were the only word she could utter looking into the golden eyes in front of her.

" _I think I told you that I will await your presence. But I think I arrived a little late."_ Giving a look of disappointment to Gerrard as if telling him to get out of there. He got the signal. He was moving out of the scene as he accidentally bumped into a teenager dropping some of the wine on his clothes. He apologized instantly, but the Koganei was already furious. And started abusing Gerrard in front of everyone.

Tora signaled him to shut up as he could see Misaki getting uncomfortable.

(Koganei Hirofumi, a young teenager with shoulder length light brown hair and blue eyes. You might remember him as the Miyabigaoka student that Usui defeated in a chess match after the brawl with Seika student in the original Maid Sama)

Misaki couldn't control her anger anymore. She hated these kinds of people, she could not stand people who were disrespectful of others especially the brats like him. It made her furious how he was insulting Gerrard, and everyone else was just standing there and laughing at what was happening. It was amusing to them. He was apologizing all the time, and his plea was ignored.

She walked right up to them and slapped Koganei in front of eyeryone. Tora's eyes widened at what the girl has done in a second, everyone was shocked. The guy could not do anything but just stare at the angry girl standing right in front of her.

" _You are disgusting."_


	6. Chapter 6

It took some time for me to write this chapter.

I would like to thank Dream Machine 19 for following.

Let me know how you like this chapter.

...

It was rather an amusing experience for Tora to see such unpredictable behavior from Misaki. He knew she was different but the unpredictable way she acted few hours before to the extent of slapping Koganei was something he could never imagine. One thing was sure, he needed to deploy different methods if he wanted to win this girl who amused so much. She didn't stay any longer in the party, it was Tora who had to handle the situation. He was well trained in this, he always thought his audience to be mindless crowds that he could win with his charm and his personality that he showed to the world. But for him, the most entertaining part of his life had just begun by the presence of a certain someone. 3 meetings and the new girl has already caught his attention. He just needed to let the events unfold themselves.

Misaki reached her apartment, it was already late. She was entering life as she received a message from a private number.

 _Nice work out there._

It was quite unusual to get this kind of message. She thought someone might have pranked her and paid no attention to it. Though she had a feeling that it was Tora. She knew if she had a stalker, she could very well take care of him herself. She was still furious over what happened today and she didn't want anything else blasting her mind off. Though she wondered if Gerrard was alright, she was confident that Tora would have handled the situation. She knew after meeting him a couple of times that he was the best person to be left in charge in such events. She needed to rest after all it was a long day for her as well.

Next Morning - Usui's house~~

Just as Takumi was leaving for his school in the morning, Gerrard called out to him from behind.

" _Woke up too soon? That's not like you_ " It was quite unusual of his brother to see get up so early in the morning especially after a late shift last time.

" _Yup, I had an important work for you."_

" _For me? I will do it after school. Let me know."_

" _Well actually"_ Giving him a folded paper. " _Can you give it to Misaki? She is in second-year as well"_

" _How do you know her? And what is this?"_ It took some time but Gerrard told him about she helped him at work. Surprised to hear the story, Takumi hesitated but took the paper anyway.

It was going to be there first time talking to each other after he confronted her the other day. He felt a little respect for the way she supported his brother. Though he was laughing at the fact that she slapped some random guy. What an unbelievable girl!

He saw her on his way to school. He thought it was a good moment to talk to her and he didn't have to look for a right time for the rest of the day.

" _Ayuzawa"_ She turned around only to find him standing behind him. He looked like he sprinted to get there. There was still time, why was he in a hurry. She was still trying to make sense of what was happening when they exchanged glances. She was shocked to see an expression of half smile on his face, for all she knew that he was one of her haters.

" _I am sorry for that day, it was my fault for trying to peek into your life."_ He said as they started walking toward the school together. " _My brother told me everything, I had a completely different image of you"_

" _Your brother?"_ Though she had an idea, she still asked it anyway because it was hard to believe.

" _Gerrard, I hope that rings some bells."_ He passed her a little smile as he remembered the story that his brother narrated in the morning.

" _Oh, it's fine. It was nothing. The other guy was wrong and I couldn't stand being a mute spectator of such injustice."_ He could just look at her as she said these words. She had a strong sense of justice, and somehow he found that reassuring.

" _I am glad that you think that way. But personally I wanted to say thanks to you as well, you saved his job."_

" _It's nothing. I am happy that we can use this to clear the misunderstanding that we had that day. I am sorry for being rude back then."_

" _Guess, we can call it even."_ Both burst out laughing on this as if it was some kind of joke.

They talked some more until they could see the school building, before parting ways he gave her the note that her brother. She opened it on the way to her class, it was a simple thank you note which left her smiling to herself. She was glad, her instinct yesterday gave her another chance to correct her past behavior. She was still lost in her thoughts as she entered the class, grabbed her seat and started looking out of the window.

 **Student Council Office**

Kanō was furious, only two days he was absent and everyone here in the council was coming and praising Misaki Ayuzawa in front of him. Though he still looked calm and composed pretending to be a good listener that he was, he was mad, hell mad from the inside. He had to do something about this, otherwise, it will be too late, he thought to himself. He knew he was just jealous and that she had done nothing wrong. He couldn't help it, his father had always taught him that women are like that, they are something he should always avoid getting involved him. Seeing his mother leave one day out of the blue, he understood what his father meant, he was afraid of betrayal, so he avoided girls at school. But now he was President of the council, he had moved on from that avoiding but this girl was different. He could tell that she had some secret, it was obvious the way she randomly came to this school. He had his doubts that if she was such a great student, she would have transferred to some better school than Seika.

But his face showed no sign that he was distracted, he knew how to control his audience. They were about to finish the meeting that someone came running to the council office.

" _I don't know why but President Tora Igarashi is here, and he demands to meet the President Kanō this very instant. I don't…"_

" _That's enough, I thank you for your help."_ He had already made his way into the council room. " _I apologize for coming like an uninvited guest here, but it was rather urgent. Can I have an audience with President Kanō alone?"_

Though Kanō was still confused, he decided to play along with Tora. He asked council members to leave them alone for some time.

" _How can I help you?" Ka_ nō said as they were alone now.

" _It's about a student of your school."_ Kanō thought back to the brawl last month between the students of both school, wondering what's this sudden development was.

" _I would have apologized for the behavior of our student, but I gather from reports that it was Miyabigaoka student that started by calling them names."_

Tora was disgusted at the thought that he had to deal with these commoners too often these days, and here was another of them trying to act proud in front of him. But he knew that wasn't the right time to show his true feelings of disgusted, so he smiled to _Kanō._

" _I know, I have looked into the reports as well. And I promise that proper course of action will be followed in this matter." Kanō_ was shocked that Seika won this so easily, he was glad that there were people like Tora Igarashi in Miyabigaoka. " _But today I am here for another matter."_

" _What is it" Kanō_ was not able to make sense of his words.

" _It is about Misaki Ayuzawa, a second-year student of Seika High. I hope you know her."_

 _Kanō_ expression changed at the mention of her name, but gathering himself the very moment, he said " _Yes, I know. What business do Miyabigaoka have with her?"_

" _Well, our student council has decided to offer her a seat in Miyabigaoka High. We would like her to transfer to our school. As a president, I hope you understand the procedure of transfers. That's why I would like you to pass this news to her and help us convince her if needed."_


	7. Chapter 7

I thought it will take me longer to write this one, but glad I finished it sooner.

Thanks for reading, hope you enjoy this one as well.

Let me know how you liked it.

...

It was not an unusual sight of Tora to be busy in work. Doesn't matter what kind of person he was but it was surely an accepted fact that he was hardworking. He was a responsible student body president, and the burden of him was far more than anyone could imagine as he also had to accommodate egos of rich brats studying in Miyabigaoka, though he was superior to all of them, he knew how to maintain relations as he never knew what help they might provide him. He was just finishing up his paperwork when Maki entered his office.

" _So finally you decided to show up"_ pausing his work as he saw him and holding the sheet of paper he was writing on " _Seems like I no longer have to worry about these."_

He then stood up to walk toward the sofa in the room, making himself comfortable and signaling Maki to pour his drink.

" _So what brings you here? I hope it's something interesting"_

" _Trust me on that, it is about only the person who has caught your interest these days!"_

Tora paused to have a good look at Maki's calm face and raised an eyebrow " _Aha, you have undivided attention now. Though I had an idea it might be about her."_

" _Yes Sir, It is about Misaki Ayuzawa."_

" _So what is it - the new discovery about our girl."_

" _She seems like a normal highschooler here, I had people follow her for some time. But when cross-checked her references before her arrival in Japan, I found something unusual."_

Tora laughed on this " _So our interesting girl is also a mystery girl now. Tell me already, I can't wait."_

" _She transferred here in Seika recently, but when I tried to dig up her background, I found that the school she supposedly attended back in England doesn't have any record of a student named Misaki Ayuzawa. Not even in the school's history."_

" _Hmmm. That does sound unusual."_ Sitting back on the sofa, " _Why do you think that is?"_

" _My first guess would have been that she is a fraud. But she than how would she have fooled the strict process of verification involved in transferring. I got access to her documents here at Seika, there was no doubt of anything. Nothing that would prove her a fraud."_

" _So that means she has a secret."_

" _And I believe someone really powerful is watching her back."_

" _Well then, let's put our mystery girl to test."_

Maki's expression changed, " _What do you plan to do?"_

" _Nothing here, I am just going to create a little situation for her."_ And there you have it, Tora's signature smirk. He was amused beyond words in a long time. The girl that caught his eye, the girl that in an indirect way made his proud father bow, the girl who despite knowing her social standing, dared to slap someone from way up in the order, and most importantly the girl who answered him back on his face, it was worth paying attention to this one, he thought.

 **~Seika**

The news of Misaki Ayuzawa's invitation to Miyabigaoka spread like a wildfire in the school. Though Kanō hasn't told anyone except Misaki of this, the news somehow made it to the broadcasting club's Big 3, and it wasn't long after that when everyone in Seika was talking about this golden opportunity. There was nobody who she saw would not talk to her about it and congratulate her. Seeing the increasing fuss for there continuous days, Kanō called her in the student office to discuss further in detail about this. To make the conversation go smoothly he sent all other members of council on checking clubs and activities in the school.

" _So what have you decided?"_ She said nothing because she had no time to even make sense of what was happening around her. This turn of event wasn't expected in any way.

" _I am still to arrive at any decision."_ Though she knew she can't leave Seika because it was the safest place to keep her identity hidden. Attracting attention was the least of dreams as of now.

" _I know it's hard to decide suddenly."_ No matter what personal feelings of hatred he harbored against her, he knew she was the best student of their school and letting her go might only result in a disastrous future for the school's growing reputation. " _I was told to convince you on this, but I will keep my thoughts to myself. As I think you might be in a more confused state - after all opportunities of going to one of the elitist school of Tokyo is only a dream for many."_

She could only stare at him as he spoke. This was a side she never expected to see of him. She knew he hated her, she was good at observing people.

" _So whatever you decide, Seika High's student council will support you. But I have to say you are lucky."_ Kanō had many hidden talents, he could easily use his hypnosis techniques force her into going to Miyabigaoka, but for now, he was just enjoying her being confused and in dilemma.

She left after thanking him. She needed a break from all the noises that were following her from the morning. She needed to clear her mind. Though the decision was already made, she didn't know how to say it, because it had the potential of increasing curious eyes on her. As always her thought was filled with all kinds of thought, especially anger toward Tora for creating such a situation for her. Amidst it all, she made her way to the rooftop of the school. She was mad at everything and needed to calm down herself. She was pulling her hair and giving curses in a low voice. She went and stood there just observing the view from Seika's roof, there was a distant view of Miyabigaoka High up in the mountains. She turned around the moment she recognized it, all her calmness was gone in a second.

" _Someone's having a bad day it seems."_

She turned to her side following the familiar voice, only to find Takumi leaning on the wall of the entrance. The moment she recognized him, her face boiled and looked red because of embarrassment that he might have heard her.

" _How long have you been here for?"_ She was constantly staring at the floor the whole time.

" _Just enough to see your frustrated side."_ She wasn't expecting such a reply, she thought maybe he will just ignore the topic.

" _Shut up! I….I ca….can't help it."_ He could see that she was angry. Then in one breathe she said " _I know even you just want to repeat what I have been listening to from morning. Go ahead say it."_

" _Why would I say anything. It's none of my concern."_ She was just shocked, he was different from the rest. He seemed totally disinterested in this. She for a bit was glad to not hear anything from the Miyabigaoka crap.

" _Ummmm, Thanks a lot."_ Her mind was clear for once. She looked up only to find Takumi staring at her with his emerald eyes.

" _You seem to be suffering a lot."_ Seeing her not answering, he continued. " _I know everyone might be giving you this is once in a lifetime opportunity crap."_ She looked at him on this, he was glad to have some attention from her. " _But to tell you the truth, if I got something like that, I won't choose it ever."_

She wanted to ask him why, though she didn't from the change of her expression he understood.

He continued, " _My reason being the simplest possible. There are places where you just don't belong. It's a waste even sparing some mind on them. I could never belong with those flashy places."_ He laughed as if he has made some joke, she laughed looking at him.

" _I never knew that your ignorance could help in simplifying life."_

" _Hey, that's mean"._ And both shared a laugh on this. She was just glad to find someone who could relate to her that she didn't belong there, she never had this kind of conversation with anyone. It was a different feeling, it calmed her. She knew what she had to say in reply to Tora Igarashi, though she thought it might be just a simple genuine effort of him trying to befriend her. He wasn't that bad of a guy as he took care of the situation she created earlier. But this was not the acceptable way.

Misaki and Takumi stood there talking to each other for a while till they heard the bell ring. It was a sign that the meeting was over and they had to return back to their classes. But she found the rooftop to be her escape, she had a feeling that the feeling will be there whenever she returns to the place.


End file.
